Snap
by pinklebutterfly
Summary: Rory Gilmore "Stars Hollow isn't what it seems...at least not for my generation" trory, AU, OOC sex and drugs are very likely as well as violence
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Just thought I'd remind you that this story is very AU… and I'm lazy and can't be bothered writing out an entire explanation…I hope most of it's self explanatory, if you're really confused…just ask question. **

**I LOVE EVERYONE WHO AT LEAST READS THIS, EVEN IF THEY HATE IT AND THINK IT SUX.**

_Rory hurriedly tried pull her socks up and tuck her shirt in while rushing to class… not a good combination, she was late and stumbling through the halls of Chilton.._

"_I'm sorry." She quickly apologized for her tardiness as she slipped into the quiet classroom, easily attracting her fellow classmates' attention causing all to lookup from their papers, _

"_Everyone back to your tests. Miss Gilmore you're going to have to wait in the library." Max Medina spoke calmly, _

"_But what about the test?" Rory panicked, there was no way she was going to miss this test, not after all the effort she put into studying the night before, _

"_I'm afraid you've missed the test." _

"_No." Rory stated, her voice confident but her expression was worrisome, _

"_We start class promptly at 8:05"_

"_No." her voice started quavering, _

"_That's when I need people to be in their seats." _

"_Please" she pleaded, _

"_I'm sorry but it's the rules," _

"_But you don't understand! I was up all night studying and then I missed my bus so I had to drive—" _

"_Let's discuss this outside." Mr. Medina gently touched her elbow to guide her outside, _

"_So I'm driving down this road and I stop and I get hit by a deer," Rory continues, ignoring Mr. Medina's attempts to remove her from the room, _

"_You hit a deer?" _

"_No I got hit by a deer. You don't believe me? I've got antler prints on the side of my mother's car," _

"_Rory, come on," well, he obviously didn't believe her, _

"_No! You have to let me take this test. I'm ready for this test. I know everything there is to know about Shakespeare," _

"_Ok, ok, you have to calm down now," there's no point trying to tell a Gilmore to calm down during a rant, _

"_I know his birthday and his mothers name and that kind of –" _

"_Loser," Paris whispers to Louise…not a good idea, Rory snapped around, _

"_And just what is wrong with you huh?! You already have everything! You already have the grades and the status. What the hell is wrong with you that you have this constant need to be the biggest jerk in the entire world?!" Rory's face was so close that Paris felt herself straining against the back of her chair, _

"_Ok, let's go," Mr. Medina tried again,_

"_Huh?! What?! What's up quippy?! Why so silent?" but Rory continued having ago at Paris, who was in such a state of shock she couldn't say anything back,_

"_Outside – now!" Mr. Medina demands, Rory grudgingly makes her way out but stops abruptly noticing Tristan DuGrey snickering,_

"_And for the last time - the name's RORY!" she screams at him before storming out. _

And that's how the one and only, Rory (Lorelai) _Mary _Gilmore ended up waiting outside the Headmaster's office while her mom was inside arguing with Charleston and Medina. Students were clearing out of the halls while she sat there on that stupid bench with nothing better to do but stare at her own shoes and replay the scene over and over in her head, pondering a possible outcome.

But of course, the moments of silence that you actually enjoy always come to an end,

"Mary, Mary, Mary, quite a stunt you pulled there back in class," Tristan smirked, making himself comfortable on the bench next to her,

"Did I say you could sit there?"

"You never said I couldn't," when she didn't respond he continued on with the conversation, "So, I don't think anyone suspected you to have such a temper,"

"I've got the attitude to match," she quipped smartly,

"Awww, but we all thought you were such a kitten," he mocked her,

"Yeah, well piss off a kitten and I guarantee she won't hold back from clawing your eyeballs out," If he was disturbed by her characteristics he didn't show it, but he didn't say anything else either.

The silence that fell between them was neither comfortable nor severely awkward. Rory was wringing her hands nervously, she desired so much to make a good impression at this school, and she may have just fucked it up, _'aaaahhhhh stress relievers!'_ she mentally squealed, spotting the square bulge in Tristan's blazer pocket.

Giving him no time to react, her hand shot into his pocket and retrieved his pack of ciggies, she greedily took one out and shoved the pack back to its place.

"Do you got a light or what?" he opened his mouth, but of course nothing came out, he offered his lighter, his hand shaking, "I'm gonna need you to be steady there," she giggled, _'this is more fun than I thought it would be' _she thought. Was it right to take pleasure in messing with someone's head? Probably not… but who cares!

"…thank you Headmaster Charleston, Mr. Medina," Lorelai's voice floated through the chestnut door,

"Shit," Rory muttered, she was only half way through her cigarette, Tristan had yet to utter a word about it. She quickly put it out and threw the butt in the bin; as soon as she sat up straight regaining her composure the door swung open,

"I smell cigarette smoke," Charleston glared at the two teenagers suspiciously,

"Sir," Rory said quietly, putting on her innocent face, "I told him it was against the rules, but he didn't listen, I even took the first one from him and threw it away but he just got out another one…"

"Mr. DuGrey, my office now!" Tristan took one more look back at Rory who was smirking proudly before stepping into the office.

"Damn it Rory! What were you thinking?" Lorelai cried as soon as they were in the parking lot,

"That I wanted to do the stupid test, and do it good because I spent the whole night studying,"

"Don't get smart with me, you could have just called me and I would have come down and signed you up for a late pass and then you could've taken the test during lunch time. But noooo… instead you let that temper of yours control you and now you're gonna have a never-ending stack of extra credit work just to get that grade back,"

"And I will get it back!"

"I went through so much just to get you into this stuck-up school, hell, I even started talking to my parents again, you said you wanted to be challenged, you get challenged here, you wanted a more superior school with less tolerance for misbehavior…well you got it! Pull your head in…I'll see you at home," Lorelai shook her head disappointedly before heading to her car.

The closeness between Rory and Lorelai had been slowly deteriorating and neither knew what was going wrong. One day things were normal and like all things that are up, their relationship started crashing back down.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Rory collapsed down on a bench, exhausted, Just when she thought her day couldn't get any worse, she finds the new car her grandparents bought her for getting into Chilton had a flat tire.

"You still here Mary? Waiting for me huh? Knew you'd join my harem soon enough, a bit quicker than I thought, I was expecting you to put up more of a fight though, you seemed to have so much spirit,"

"Tristan…save…car tire…flat…you…fix," she mumbled almost incoherently.

"All done," he declared after changing the tire,

"Thanks," she smiled, opening her car door about to step in but Tristan interrupted,

"So Mary smokes? Can't say I saw that one coming,"

"Aaahh, the long awaited question, let's just say…Stars Hollow isn't the town everyone thinks it is…at least not of my generation," she gave him another smile before she drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

These days it's very rare to find things so pure and untainted by the cruelness cursed upon by the gift of life. Stars Hollow was no exception. Though the elder half and those too young to understand found the town to be the perfect, quaint place it appeared, it was changing, the core rising from Stars Hollow High.

The kids may have grown up away from what was outside the boundary of their town, but as they grew older they gained their driver's license. For those who had been locked away, sheltered, for so long, this was their ticket out to meet reality—And with reality came consequences, one being that once reached you were captured and couldn't escape.

The 'reality' hidden beneath the small town's friendliness, smile and special quirks occurred in what they liked to call the 'Snap', to most who just came by to party it was just a cool name, but to those who called it home, it was the perfect word to describe them—

Once you crossed the line you snapped, and once you were truly snapped, even if you were glued back together, you would never be the exact same again, you'd be scarred for life.

—SNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAP—

"—so then they called my mom down to the school,"

"They called her because you yelled at pretty much everyone during a test!" Lane mock-gasped sarcastically,

"Okay, shut up,"

"Sorry…but what else did you expect Rory,"

"I dunno… I just really didn't want to fuck this up, it's what separates me from growing up and being one of the robots in this town that have sunshine pouring out of their asses,"

"I'm still going to SHH and growing up in this town, and will probably become a robot with sunshine pouring out of my ass," Lane said, slightly offended by Rory's previous statement,

"No you won't,"

"How do you know that? I'm still stuck here, while you go out there… you're already starting a life for yourself out there, what am I doing?"

"You're going to be a rock star, I know you will,"

"Of course I will, there isn't anyone out there who can drum better than me," she smiled,

"Damn straight!"

"But what if I'm sucked into this whole Stepford Wives style of life before I make my way out,"

"Won't happen, plus you've got 'Snap'" Rory answered quickly,

"Jennifer had 'Snap' too, but as soon as high school finished, she stopped coming and within a month she was married to Doug Sampson and working at the florist and now they have a baby on the way while living in that white picket fenced house on Bulberry Lane,"

"I won't let that happen to you," Rory grabbed her hand, and Lane lay her head on Rory's shoulder,

"Thank god you're my best friend then,"

"Okay, before we dig too deep and form our very own gold mine I should get going, you're coming 'Snap' tonight yeah?"

"Of course, I'll meet you on the bridge at the normal time…now get going private school girl," Lane lightly pushed Rory out the antique store's door,

"Girl gone?" Mrs. Kim stuck her head through one of the door ways after hearing the tinkling bell from the door,

"Yes mama, she's gone, I'm gonna go upstairs and do my homework before going to bed, night mama,"

"No dinner?"

"Not tonight,"

"You better eat big breakfast,"

"Of course mama," Lane sighed heading up the stairs,

"Night Laney," Mrs. Kim whispered as she heard Lane's door close. Mrs. Kim wasn't stupid, like most of the adults in this town, she knew their teens had something going on, but like the rest of them, she also knew the last few senior classes from SHH had gone through the same thing and they all seemed to turn out okay. Lane was still going to church and that gave Mrs. Kim some faith.

—SNAPSNAP—

"Rory you were supposed to be home hours ago, where the hell were you?" Lorelai looked furious while perched on the couch as Rory entered the house,

"You didn't say when I was 'supposed' to be home you just said 'I'll see you at home'…next time be more specific," Rory smirked before heading up to her room, leaving Lorelai alone in silence.

—SNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAP—

"Almost thought you weren't going to show," Rory said, looking at her watch as Lane approached the bridge,

"I know I'm late…sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry," Lane cried giving Rory a big hug,

"I know you are, there's no way you would be late to watch a live band by choice,"

"Ahhh, you know me too well, mama wanted to check my homework once it was done…but who cares, let's go," the girls linked arms and walked to the road that led towards the highway, but instead of following the road they entered the forest.

It wasn't too long before they reached a massive clearing which was completely empty except for the small shed. The girls quickly skipped towards it, Rory used a key that was on her silver necklace which had a heap of charms, to open the old wooden door.

They shared a laugh as the read a cardboard sign they had put up themselves a couple months ago that read, 'this is my outback dunny, go away you pooper poo-poo head!'…it was so immature, but they loved it. Lane removed the man-hole cover before climbing down the ladder, followed by Rory who closed it.

They walked down a long, cold, stone corridor, the clacking of their heals echoing loudly

"You know what?" Lane broke the silence,

"What?"

"We have been here a million time yet I still don't know what this place is…do you?"

"Actually I do," Rory said smartly,

"Okay smartass, what is this place?"

"It was supposed to be the town's first underground sewerage system, but since no one in Stars Hollow was equipped with what was know back then as extremely modern technology, we had to hire a city company to build it for us.

A letter was sent into a company along with a deposit, the stupid company didn't read all the information properly and got the co-ordinates wrong, so they started building it here, thinking it was for a town that was planned to be built, once they were notified of their mistake they just packed up and moved to the proper location.

It was then discovered by the founders of 'Snap' who then worked on the place and organized it all to make it what it is today,"

"And how do you know all this?" Lane asked flabbergasted,

"I actually went on Taylor's town history tour, and the 'Snap' bit was a story I heard through the grapevine,"

"There was a town history tour?"

Rory rolled her eyes as she knocked on another door which was supposed to be…well no one knew what it was supposed to be for…but it was very spacious which was perfect.

The peephole slid open,

"What do you want Gilmore?" asked a harsh male voice,

"Whoa, someone's grumpy," Rory commented, "Open up,"

"You're not welcome her anymore_ Chilton girl_,"

"This place is for Stars Hollow teens, not just Stars Hollow High kids, and last time I checked, I still lived here."

She was replied with silence has the peephole closed, Lane looked at her with an 'I don't know' expression and shrugged her shoulders,

"Paul!" Rory yelled at the door, "C'mon Paul, you can't be serious…I love you, you love me, we're a great big family!"

After no reply the girls were about to turn and leave,

"Where the fuck do you think you're going Gilmore?" the door swung open, Rory ran into the arms of the man who held the door open,

"You do love me Paul!"

"Darling, school ain't the same without you,"

"It shouldn't be," she held her head high before pouting, "why did you do that to me?"

"It's oh so very entertaining watching you be tortured,"

"Paul?" Lane looked at him expectantly,

"Laney baby!" he gave her a hug and kissed both her cheeks, "Now, girls go do what you do, there's a newbie from New York…I wonder if he's gay?" Paul said hopefully,

"He's new and he's already down here?"

"Well he doesn't have the Stars Hollow cheer, if you know what I mean…I'll catch you girls later, Ror- your boyfriends waiting in your corner," and he disappeared into the crowed of teens.

"Hey babe," Dean said as Rory approached, he pushed the previous girl on his lap onto the floor to make room for Rory,

"You know I hate you having other girls on you," Rory frowned, crossing her arms angrily,

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down there babe, she was just keeping you seat warm," he held onto her hips, Rory and Lane shared a disbelieving look,

"Whatever," Rory said slipping her jacket off and taking her place on his lap.

Rory felt as Dean's hands moved up and under her mini skirt, her eyes widened as he nibbled on her neck,

"Let's get out of here and go back to my place," he whispered, _'unbelievable' _she thought. She turned herself around to straddle him, his face lit up,

"In a minute sweety, I just wanna catch up with a few people, have a few drinks," she licked her lips seductively, "makes me that little bit more wild ya know?"

"Have as many as you like," he said as she got off him, she winked at him before searching for Lane.

Lane had planted herself on a bean bag with the rest of her band members,

"Lane, he's an ass!" Rory exclaimed taking a seat,

"Again?"

"Again!"

"That asshole!" Lane cried, "what he do anyway?"

"First he had Sharon on his lap, keeping _my _seat warm, then he didn't even ask how my day was or anything just started feeling me and then not so subtly he invited me over to his place to go fuck,"

"That asshole!"

"That's what I thought, so now I'm supposedly getting drinks in so I can be more _wild _for later…I think I'm just gonna go,"

"Do you want me to come?"

"…people our drummer has called in sick, is there anyone here who can play drums in a not so horrible way? Our songs don't work with out a drum beat of some sort," the microphone blared across the room. "Anyone at all?" the guys questioned again,

"Over here!" Zach yelled, "Lane's a drummer in our band!" Lane looked up at the stage her eyes sparkling, then back at Rory with a concerned expression,

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No way, it's your moment, go have fun and I'll talk to you tomorrow….go!" Rory pointed Lane towards the stage, all the Stars Hollow kids started chanting for her, _'Lane! Lane! Lane!'_

"Rock on!" Rory screamed before exiting out the door with a bottle of scotch she snagged from the bartender, oblivious to the eyes that had been following her every move.

—SNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAP—

"Are you alright?" A voice questioned, Rory turned around to meet the person who invaded her privacy,

"Who the fuck are you?" The boy just shrugged and sat down next to her, "Did I say you could sit here?"

"No, but you can't stop me, you don't own the bridge do you?" Rory just glared at him through her tears in response,

"Are you the newbie?" Rory broke the silence that had fallen between the two,

"Nah, I've lived here all seventeen years of my life," he said sarcastically,

"You are! They weren't lying when they said you didn't have Stars Hollow cheer," she smiled warily,

"What are you talking about? I love this town! Living here is so amazing; I can barely contain my excitement,"

"Again with the sarcasm,"

"What can I say, it's me," he smirked,

"I like it," she smiled genuinely,

"Your not so bad yourself," he lit up a cigarette.

Rory sniffed the air cautiously, "Hey…that isn't tobacco!"

"And you just won a prize,"

"Can I have some?" he looked surprised for a moment but handed her the joint nonetheless.

—SNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAP—

"Rory? Don't you have to go to school?"

"Don't you?" Rory giggled,

"No, I have a curriculum day, you don't,"

"This is Jess, he's from New York…wait did you say school? Shit! What time is it?"

"Quarter to six,"

"Fuck! My mum wakes me up in like fifteen minutes," Rory's eyes widened and then she broke out into a fit of giggles, "I've been on this bridge with Jess for like four hours…Lane I have to get home…by Jess," Lane and Jess helped support Rory home and up the trellis to her room.

Rory tumbled into her room with a big thud,

"I didn't mean to get her completely smashed…she was upset and…yeah…" Jess tried explaining to Lane,

"It's cool…happens a lot more that you think…I have to help her look passable before she leaves for school, so we'll see you soon," Lane quickly climbed up into Rory's room, waving quickly to Jess.

"Rory, drink water, brush your teeth and put a ribbon in your hair or something...ribbons look innocent,"

Rory entered her own bathroom, "My eyes are so bloodshot, pass me those eyedrops…"

Twenty minutes later Rory exited the bathroom,

"My head is totally buzzing…I put ribbons in my hair," Rory giggled,

"Yeah, like ten too many, come here, I'll fix it," Lane sighed, "Okay think sober…you are a perfect goody-two-shoes, totally innocent and smart…really smart and you love school…now go catch the bus!"

—SNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAP—

Rory ended up arriving early for school and sat under a tree with a bottle of water and aspirin, trying to collect herself,

"Smart, love school, goody-two-shoes, smart, love school, goody-two shoes," she mumbled to herself,

"Mary at school early, not surprising," Tristin drawled,

"Tristan at school early…call an ambulance, I think I'm about to have a cardiac arrest,"

"I might as well call a psychiatrist while I'm at it…talking to yourself like that can't be healthy,"

"Talking to myself…hello Rory, why hello there, how are you? I'm fine thanks," she started a conversation with her hand, "hahaha, I'm bonkers!" she started laughing hysterically,

"Mary-Rory, are you sure you're okay?"

"I have a big pink bow in my hair, I'm just dandy…my head hurts, I really shouldn't come to school stoned,"

"Are you serious?"

"Actually my name's Rory," she giggled,

"You can't go into school like_ that_, your eyes are fucked,"

"But I have to…get good grades and good impressions with teachers,"

"Trust me, turning up to school of your face is not the answer…you're coming with me,"

"We're wagging?" she looked excited,

"Yes,"

"Awesome," she whispered, "We need to be quiet or the teachers will shoot us with their rifles," she grabbed his hand and pulled him along tip-toeing across the car park.

'_I'm stuck with a stoned Mary…what do you say to that?" _Tristan asked himself, _'I must be Alice in Wonderland.'_

_Cherry Ripe, Cherry Ripe_

_

* * *

_

**PLEASE REVIEW...IT PUTS A SMILE ON MY FACE!**


End file.
